Invincible Vol 1 100
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 100 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = The Death Of Everyone, Part 3 |Image = Invincible Vol 1 - 100.jpeg |Image2= Invincible_Vol_1_100_Cover_B.jpg|thumb |Image2Text= Cover B |Image3=Invincible_Vol_1_100_Cover_D.jpg|thumb |Image3Text= Cover C |Image4= Invincible_Vol_1_100_Cover_C.jpg|thumb |Image4Text= Cover D |Image5= Invincible_Vol_1_100_Cover_E.jpg|thumb |Image5Text= Cover E |Image6= Invincible_Vol_1_100_Cover_F.jpg|thumb |Image6Text= Cover F |Image7= Invincible_Vol_1_100_Cover_G.jpg|thumb |Image7Text= Cover G |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = John Rauch |CoverArtist3 = Sunny Gho |CoverArtist4 = Cory Walker |CoverArtist5 = Marc Silverstri |CoverArtist6 = Bryan Hitch |CoverArtist7 = Art Adams |CoverArtist8 = Charlie Adlard | Quotation = You think you've saved us--by taking the problem away--by killing us, so that we don't harm the ecosystem, so that we don't warm the planet--because there are less of us? You've just slowed things down...you haven't fixed a damn thing. You're making it possible for us to continue our old ways of life, you're only delaying catastrophe--not avoiding it! These people could have died for nothing. Think about it. Maybe you don't have all the answers | Speaker = Invincible (Mark Grayson) |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Colourist1_1 = John Rauch |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sean Mackiewicz |Synopsis1Header = The Death of Everyone: Part Three of Three |Synopsis1 = Dinosaurus smashes his palms on Mark’s head, causing his eyeballs to pop out as well as smashing his face. Dinosaurus rips Mark in half as two news reporters look in horror as they record it live. Various characters from the Invincible Universe would see Mark’s death being broadcasted live. Mark appears in a room inside his mind and begins to contemplate why he got there. A voice calls out to him, revealing to know his secret identity. Zandale saves passengers from being flooded and he communicates to Rex who is working on a project to help contain the waters with D.A. Sinclair, Chris, and his drones. Mark continues talking and learns that he had died, much to his horror. However, the voice reiterates and says that he made it seem like he died. He tells him about the information that he got on Viltrumite Warship, revealing the voice to be Dinosaurus. Dinosaurus reveals to Mark that he has put Mark into a coma that disconnected from his mind from body. He reveals to Mark that his flight is achieved through a sensitive and complex process in his ears. He states that when a certain frequency is played, it put him in the coma. Mark asks why people think he’s dead. Dinosaurus reveals that he had cloned a body of Mark, but could get it to work. He also reveals that he hacked into the teleportation signal that Cecil had used to teleport into the warship. He then traded places with Mark’s body and killed the clone on television. Dinosaurus argues that he has freed Mark from the blame of the events and he is free to work with him again. At Immortal and Kate’s house, Immortal decides to get out of retirement and go help out with the world flooding. Kate argues that he’s needed with their twins, but Immortal argues that he can help with others because it’s the right thing to do. Kate accepts his explanation and goes to help. Meanwhile, Angstrom Levy comes out of the Technicians dimension, ready to exact revenge on Mark. He comes up from the flooded water and learns that Mark is dead, much to his shock. Continuing, Mark is baffled at Dinosaurus thinking that he can work with Mark. Mark argues that he had sacrificed people on a theory rather than a fact. Mark goes on to say that the coming crisis has cause people to adapt and says that he has delayed it by killing all those people. He argues that now that the cities are flooded, resources will be in more high demand. Mark argues that the villain thinks he’s the good guy and says that they will both pay for their actions. Dinosaurus releases Mark from his coma after realizing that he is right. Dinosaurus compares himself to a god and says that he thought he was doing it to help, but much rather to inflate his ego. Mark asks for his help in fixing what he had done, but Dinosaurus refuses. He states that it will be his final act and believes that if he were to live, he would continue doing radical things. Dinosaurus reveals to Mark that he must kill him. After killing him, Mark walks out and sits on the edge in sorrow. Cecil arrives after tracing the teleportation signal. Cecil asks Mark if he knows what’s right for the world. Mark answers no. He goes to say that he knows he will go to prison, but asks if he can help get the sea level back to normal. Cecil reveals that what Rex was working on previously is a two new artificial moons that will get the sea levels back to normal. He also reveals that they will be used for new Guardians of the Globe as a base. Mark asks how many are dead and Cecil reveals 800,000, but says it could be about a 1,000,000. Mark asks to speak with Eve before he goes to prison. Cecil instead offers him a chance to work for him. He says that’s his choice or he will go to prison, much to Mark’s confusion. Cecil states he can do so, since he has worked with villains with before. After wrecking the house in grief of Mark’s death, Eve sees Nolan and Deborah Grayson who had just arrived onto Earth. The duo begin to panic and Debbie starts crying. Eve reveals that he was working with the villain and Nolan asks where he can find him. Mark arrives home and reveals that it was a clone. After whispering into her ear, she learns it’s him and hugs him. Mark is surprised to see Nolan and Debbie. Nolan reveals that they came in after hearing about his infection with The Scourge Virus. Mark tells him that he’s cured and that he killed the person who did it. He asks to speak with Eve alone The duo go to the balcony. Mark tells Eve about how he’s working with Cecil again and he must atone for what’s he has caused. He goes on to say that he will do things the same way he did with Dinosaurus with Cecil. Eve interrupts and reveals that she is pregnant with his child, much to his surprise. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Clone of Mark Grayson Other Characters *Clark Kent Villains: * * * * * * |Trivia = *Clark Kent of DC Comics would make a cameo appearance and be one of the many characters to witness Mark's "death." * The first variant cover of this issue is an homage to #1's cover. }} Category:Homage